


Şeftali Çiçekleri Sonbaharda da Açar

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, baba - Freeform, dad wang yibo, gelişmekte olan baba kız ilişkisi
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: Wang Yibo iki yıldır birlikte olduğu sevgilisini bir konu hakkında sürekli reddetmekteydi.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Şeftali Çiçekleri Sonbaharda da Açar

" _Gege._ " Wang Yibo dudaklarına sürtünerek fısıldadığında Xiao Zhan'ın kirpikleri titremiş ve büyük bir arzuyla dudaklarına daha çok sürtünmüştü. Sevgilisi gülümseyip ona istediği öpücüğü bahşederken onun kokusuyla dolu yastığa başını yaslamış kolları arasında sıkıca tutunan adamı kendine çekmişti. Sıcaklığını hissettiği dudakların özlemi tüm bedenini kavururken hiçbir hücresi durmuyor, kıpır kıpır ona dokunmak istiyordu. Elleri omuzlarından kollarına kayarken de, bacakları bir yukarı bir aşağı bir sarmaşık gibi onunkilerine dolanırken de durmuyordu.

Wang Yibo, üç ayını geçirdiği kazı sahasından yeni dönmüştü. Üniversitede verdiği dersler başladığı zaman evine duyduğu hasret nihayet son bulmuştu. Bir sonraki tatile kadar tüm çalışmaların biteceğini tahmin ediyordu, bir daha oraya gitmesine gerek kalmayacaktı. Öte yandan onunla aynı üniversitede eğitim veren sevgilisi geçen dönem olduğu kadar yoğun değildi ve bu daha fazla vakit geçirebilecekleri anlamına geliyordu.

Xiao Zhan gülümseyerek öpücüğe ara verdi ve burnunu onun yanaklarına sürterken mırıldandı. "Diyordum ki..."

"Hm?"

"Yanına taşınsam?" Xiao Zhan bunları söylediği an Yibo biraz doğrulup gözlerine endişeyle baktı. Xiao Zhan bu endişenin kaynağının kendisi olmadığını biliyordu. Yibo biraz duraksadıktan sonra soruyu duymamış gibi yeniden dudaklarına yaklaştığında Xiao Zhan ondan hızlı davranıp küçük hızlı bir öpücük bıraktı. "Bizi tanıştırmanın vakti gelmedi mi sence de?"

Yibo başını iki yana sallayıp öpücüğe devam etti. Alt dudağını dudakları arasında sıkıştırırken Xiao Zhan inleyip devam etti. "Daha ne kadar kaçabilirsin Yibo, üstesinden birlikte gelebiliriz."

"Ge- bunu şimdi konuşmayalım." Wang Yibo fısıldayıp konuyu kapatmak için her zaman kullandığı cümlelerden birini kurmuştu.

"Yibo ben- ah!" Xiao Zhan dudaklarını yeniden aralayıp tam da bu kez aynı numaraya kanmayacağını söylemek üzereydi ki Yibo pantolonu üzerinden penisini kavrayıp onu susturmayı başarmıştı.

"Bana dokunmayı özlemedin mi _gege_?" Ellerini kumaş üzerinde sürterken altında zevkle kıvranan adamın yüz ifadesinden hoşlanıyordu. "Özledim."

Yibo dizleri üzerinde doğrulup tişörtünü çıkarırken Xiao Zhan da dirseklerinden destek alarak başını kaldırmış ve manzarasının tadını çıkarmıştı. Yeniden üzerine eğildiğinde kollarını bedenine sarmalayarak onu kabul etmiş, yeni öpücüklerine tutkulu bir karşılık vermişti. Konuşmak istediği konuyu sonra da konuşabileceğini biliyordu, ilişkileri yarıda kalan sözlerin yıkamayacağı kadar derindi. Bu yüzden sadece anın tadını çıkarıp parmak uçlarının dokunmayı özlediği tende keşfe çıkmasına izin verdi.

Kapı çalana kadar.

Bir süre duraksayıp birbirlerine baktıklarında Xiao Zhan kapıyı açmaları gerektiğini söylemek üzereyken Yibo kayıtsız bir tavırla dudaklarını onun boynuna bastırdı. "Kargo falandır."

"Eve yeni geldin ne kargosu?" Xiao Zhan kaşlarını çatıp doğrulmaya çalıştığında Yibo pes edip yatakta oturdu. Kapı inatla çalmaya devam ederken Xiao Zhan bir an kaybetmeden yataktan kalkmıştı. "Sen bekle, ben açarım." Kapıyı açma görevini üstlenmişti çünkü Wang Yibo yarı çıplaktı ve kapının önündeki her kimse sabrının sınırlarını zorluyor olmalıydı.

"Geliyorum!" Xiao Zhan bir yandan seslenip bir yandan yüzüne ışıltılı bir gülümseme yerleştirdikten sonra kapıyı açtı.

Her şeyi beklemişti, aidat sormaya gelen görevliyi, kargocuyu veya yanlış eve gelmiş bir paket servisini bile. Ama kesinlikle küçük bir kız çocuğu beklememişti.

"Sen kimsin?" dedi dümdüz siyah saçları olan kız çok bilmiş ifadesiyle. Sonra endişesini gizlemek için başını dik tutmaya devam edip daire numarasını kontrol etti. "8 numara değil mi?"

"Evet 8 numara." Xiao Zhan boğazını temizledi. "Sen Lihua* olmalısın. Ben Xiao Zhan."

_(*Şeftali Çiçeği)_

Kız sıkıca bavulunun sapına tutundu ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. Küçük bordo bavulu bile özel koleksiyonlara aitmiş gibi duruyordu. Üzerindeki kıyafetler yaşına göre fazlasıyla özenliydi. Onu sadece fotoğraflardan tanıyordu ve bu kesinlikle Lihua olmalıydı.

Bu sırada Yibo koridorda üzerini giyinmiş bir şekilde belirdiğinde Lihua sessizliğini korumuş olsa da yanlış yere geldiği konusundaki endişeden kurtulmuştu. Xiao Zhan onun içeri girebilmesi için geri çekildi. Böylelikle Yibo yüzündeki merak dolu endişeyle onun bavulunu içeri taşımasına yardım edebilmişti. "Lihua sen-" Sormak yerine önce dostça yaklaşmayı denemeye karar verdi. "Hoşgeldin."

Ancak Lihua cevap vermek yerine daha çok çatılan kaşlarını Xiao Zhan'ın üzerinde gezdirdi. "Bu adam kim?"

Yibo bu soruya cevap vermeye hazır olmadığı için Xiao Zhan'a kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra gözlerini kapatıp iç çekti ve telefonunu eline alıp bir numara tuşlarken yakınmaya başladı. "Annen bana geleceğini haber vermedi-"

"Annemin haberi yok." Lihua'nın sessiz mırıltısı Yibo'nun parmaklarını basmak üzere olduğu arama tuşundan çekmesine sebep oldu. "Ne?"

"O evde kalmak istemiyorum artık." Lihua alev gibi bakışlarını ona yönlendirmiş olsa da öfkesini kendi üzerinde hissetmiyordu Yibo. Ve bu bir ilkti. Kızı ilk kez karşısında kendinden başka birine öfkeliydi.

"Bir sorun mu var?" diye sordu çekinerek. Onunla nasıl iletişim kuracağını bilmediği bir gerçek olsa da şimdilik bu endişelerini kenara koymaya karar verdi.

"Baba ben o adamla aynı evde yaşamak istemiyorum." Lihua sanki içindeki tüm öfkeyi kusar gibi söylediği cümlelerle Yibo'nun gözünü karartmıştı.

Sonraki dakikalarda onu Xiao Zhan ile yalnız bırakıp yatak odasında eski eşi ile ciddi bir konuşma yapmak amacıyla yanlarından ayrıldığında bile gözleri daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar kararmıştı. Telefonu nasıl tuşladığını da bilmiyordu, muhtemelen kimin aradığına bakmadan yanıtlayan umursamaz kadının onu anlayıp anlamayacağını da...

 _"Hemen kızımı getir yoksa gelip kendim alacağım!"_ Tahmin ettiği gibi olmuştu. Lihua sanki bir eşyaymış gibi davranıyordu.

"O burada kalmak istediği sürece ona zorla bir şey yaptıramazsın." Yibo dişlerini şıktı. "Küçücük kızın tek başına buraya kadar gelmek isteyecek ne yaşadı?"

 _"Yaptıramam öyle mi? O daha 10 yaşında Wang Yibo."_ Bu sinsi ses tonunun ardından beklediği cümleler döküldü. _"İstersem kapına polisi bile dizebilirim çünkü velayeti bende."_

"Öyle mi?" Yibo fazla cesur bir ses tonu kullandığının farkındaydı ancak önündeki iki günün avantajını kullanmak istedi. "Onun yerine önce onu neden üzdüğünü düşün çünkü hafta sonlarını benimle geçirmesini kararlaştırmıştık. Polisle hiçbir yere varamazsın."

_"Şimdiye kadar hangi hafta sonunu onunla geçirdin ki?"_

Telefonu yüzüne kapatmadan önce Chunhua'nın söylediği son sözler Wang Yibo'da Tokat etkisi yaratmıştı. Doğruydu, kızıyla arasında güçlü bir bağ yoktu. Ancak ne olursa olsun onun üzülmesine izin vermeyecekti.

Eğer Lihua, annesinin geçen ay evlendiği adamla yaşamak istemiyorsa onu dinleyip anlamak için elinden gelen ger şeyi yapacaktı.

———

Xiao Zhan gerginliğini gizleyebilmek adına sırtını dikleştirip çaktırmadan çaprazında oturan küçük kıza bakarken ortamdaki sessizlik bir fırtına kadar güçlüydü. Tanışmalarının hiç bu şekilde olacağını düşünmemişti, hep nezih bir akşam yemeğinde Yibo'nun onu kızıyla tanıştıracağı günü beklemişti.

"Sen babamın erkek arkadaşısın değil mi?" Lihua birden bire sorduğu zaman Xiao Zhan şaşkınlıkla dudaklarını araladı. "N-ne?"

"Öyle misin değil misin?" dedi Lihua kaşlarını kaldırıp onu baştan aşağı süzerken. Xiao Zhan bunu reddetmenin kötü sonuçlar doğurabileceğini düşündüğü için gardını indirmeye karar verdi. Yibo'ya kendisini kızıyla tanıştırmasını söylerken tam olarak bu konudan bahsediyordu.

"Sen nereden öğrendin?" dedi sakince.

Lihua omuz silkti. "Öğrendim işte." Gözlerindeki öfke sert bir rüzgarla açığa çıkmıştı. Ancak Xiao Zhan yine de şansını denemek istedi. "Baban mı söyledi?"

"Bildiğimi babama söyleme. Sakın söyleme!" Lihua birden sesini yükselttiğinde babasının onu duyacağından korkup aniden susmuştu. Sonra bu durumun içinden bir şekilde çıkması gerektiğini bildiği için sessizce mırıldanmaya devam etti. "Annem konuşurken duydum. Herkese babamın yakışıklı bir adamla çıktığını anlatıyor."

Bunları duymak oldukça şaşırtıcıydı. Bir ebeveynin diğer ebeveyn konusunda çocuğunun duyup duymayacağını umursamadan konuşması fazlasıyla sorumsuz bir davranıştı. Eğer kasıtlı yapıldıysa, işte o zaman daha kötüydü. Xiao Zhan önce bunu hemen Yibo'ya anlatmayı düşündü fakat bu küçük kızın güvenini boşa çıkarmak istemiyordu. Ne olursa olsun onunla iyi anlaşmalıydı çünkü o aşık olduğu adamın kızıydı.

"Tamam, söz veriyorum ona söylemeyeceğim."

Telefon konuşmasını bitirip oturma odasına sevgilisi ve kızının yanına döndüğünde Yibo, ortamdaki garip havayı ve belli belirsiz bir gülümsemeye sahip sevgilisinin ifadesini fark etmiş olsa da önce kızının yanına oturup sorunu anlamak istedi. Bunu nasıl yapacağını bilmese de şimdi elinden tutmazsa kızının tamamen kaybolacağından korkuyordu.

"Lihua." diye seslendi sakince. Sanki içeride az önce kızının annesine şimşek gibi gürlemiyormuş gibiydi. "Nasıl geldin?"

Lihua gözlerini kaçırdı. Babası annesi kadar bile yakın hissettiği biri değildi ki, ona yaptığı yanlışı anlatmadan önce annesine anlattığı zamanlardan daha çok düşünmesi gerekti. Sonuçta annesinin böyle bir yaramazlık karşısında tabletini alacağını biliyordu ancak babasının ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ve bilinmezlik en korkutucu olanıydı.

Lihua gözlerini babası hariç her yerde gezdirerek mırıldandı. "Gitmemi mi istiyorsun? Anneme mi götüreceksin beni?" Sona doğru sesi netleşmiş hatta yükselmişti.

"Hayır." dedi Yibo kaşlarını çatarak. "Sadece ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyorum."

Lihua yaşadıklarını onunla paylaşırsa anlayıp anlamayacağım merak etti. Annesi gibi sözlerinden hiçbir şey anlamayacak olmasından korksa da buraya gelmesindeki asıl sebep babasına bir şeyler anlatmayı içten içe istemesiydi. Bir deneyip görmek için...

"Önce o gitsin." Lihua öfkeli bakışlarını üzerine çevirdiğinde Xiao Zhan şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını kaldırdı. Beş dakika önce dost olmaya başladıklarını düşünmüştü ancak anlaşılan Lihua ona henüz güvenmiyordu.

"Ama-" Yibo dudaklarını aralamıştı ki Xiao Zhan ayağa kalkarak onun sözlerini kesti. "Sorun değil. Özel şeyler konuşmak istiyor, ben gitsem iyi olacak."

Wang Yibo yatak odasında kalan eşyalarını bile toplamadan giden sevgilisini sessizce uğurlamak zorunda kaldı. Sevgilisinin ona anlayışlı ve güç veren bir şekilde gülümsediğini görmek bile onu rahatlatmıştı.

Kelimenin tam anlamıyla kızıyla nasıl iletişim kuracağını bilmeyen işe yaramaz bir baba olduğunu kabul ediyordu. Ancak gözlerini zenginlikle kör etmiş bir anne kadar kötü olmadığını düşünüyordu. Yine de buna karar verecek olan kendisi değil, Lihua olmalıydı.

İçeri döndüğünde onu kucağında birleştirdiği ellerini incelerken gördü. Her zaman söyleyecek bir şeyi olan ve her şeye bilmiş yorumlar yapan kızına ne olduğunu merak ediyordu. Yavaşça önüne çömelip yüzüne bakmaya çalıştı. Onu böyle durgun ve öfkeli görmek ne yaşandığını bile bilmediği bir olayda nasıl sorumlu hissetmesine sebep olabilirdi?

Sorumluydu da... Çünkü şimdi bile elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. Hiç bir zaman gelmemişti. Yibo'nun küçük kızına bir kez bile faydası dokunabilmiş miydi ki?

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu sakince. "Lihua nasıl geldin buraya?" Hala hayret ediyordu, küçük bir kız çocuğu tek başına eşyalarıyla babasının evine nasıl böyle kolayca gelmişti?

Tekrarlanan sorular Lihua'nın çatılan kaşlarıyla başını kaldırıp kelimeleri sertçe çarpmasına sebep olacak bir sabırsızlık vermişti. "Dadının telefonundan şoföre okuldan sonra beni sana bırakması için mesaj attım." Suçlu hissetmiyordu artık, belki de bu fikri düşündüren zekasıyla daha çok övünüyordu.

Yibo bu konuya yorum yapmak istemedi. Dadısının telefonunu izinsiz kullanması ve yalan söylemesi elbette yanlıştı. Ancak konu bu değildi, aradığı cevaplar da...

"Peki neden?" diye ekledi Lihua'nın devam edebilmesi için.

İşte o zaman Lihua, çatılan kaşlarını rahat bırakıp yuvarlak gözleriyle bir süre babasını izledi. İlk kez eylemlerinin nedeni soruluyordu ona. Ancak babasının bu soruyu sadece öğrenmek için mi yoksa samimiyetten mi sorduğunu anlayamamıştı. Onu yeterince tanımıyordu.

"Büyük bir sır galiba." dedi Yibo düşünür gibi yaparak. "O zaman bir anlaşma yapalım." Lihua meraklanıp başını sağa yatırdı ve babasının devam edip açıklamasını bekledi. "Senin bir sırrın karşılığında," Yibo sağ elinden işaret parmağını kaldırdı ve sonra sol elindekini kaldırdı. "...benim bir sırrım."

Lihua başını dikleştirip bir süre daha sessizce babasının parmaklarına baktı. Anlaşmayı reddetmediği için kabul etmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Kazı yapmaya gittiğimi biliyorsun değil mi?" dedi Yibo parmaklarını indirip. "Bazen çok önemli olmayan kaylardan küçük parçalar alıp eve getiriyorum." Kendi kendine yaramaz bir gülümseme sundu. "Anı olsun diye... Ama aslında kazı alanından bir şey almak yasak." Cümlenin sonuna doğru sesi alçalmıştı, sanki bunları duyan bir tek ikisi değilmiş gibi.

Lihua dikkatini ona verip bakışlarına döndüğünde babasının da ne yaşandığını öğrenmek konusunda hevesli olduğunu anlamıştı. Gözlerinde gördüğü sadece kararlılık değil aynı zamanda meraktı. Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kaçırdı çünkü anlatırken göz temasında kalmak istemiyordu.

"Piyano resitali için benim yerime Dongmei seçildi." diyerek söz başladığında Yibo bu ismi hatırlamak için hafızasını zorladı. "Şu milletvekilinin kızı mı?"

Lihua bu soruya başını sallayarak yanıt verdiğinde Yibo bunun adil bir seçim olmadığını hemen anlamıştı. Ancak bu konunun evdeki sorunla alakasını çözememişti.

"Ben de resitali izlemeye gitmek istemedim." Lihua sertçe omuz silkip alev bakışlarını kaldırdığında Yibo onun içindeki öfkeyi hissetti. Doğrusu o kazı alanındayken burada olanlardan haberi yoktu ancak kızının piyano sınıfındakilerin arasında en yeteneklisi olduğundan haberdar olacak kadar bilgisi vardı. "Yerini ona vermek zorunda olduğun için kızgın hissetmen çok doğal."

"Ama!" Lihua aniden bağırdığında Yibo irkilmemek için kendini tuttu ve gözlerini temastan çekmemek için çabaladı. "O beni zorla götürdü!" Lihua bağırıp ağlamaya başladığında Yibo ne yapacağını şaşırmış gibiydi. Onu bebekliğinden beri karşısında böyle ağlarken görmemişti, üstelik ağlamanın onun için sıradan bir eylem olup olmadığını dahi bilmiyordu.

Sadece bebekken uyandığı gecelerde sakinleşmesi için yaptığı gibi ona sarılıp sırtını sıvazladı. Lihua bu harekete şaşırsa da çabucak kollarını boynuna dolayıp başını omzuna yaslamıştı. "Seni kim zorla o resitale götürdü Lihua? Annen mi?" Yibo fısıldarken Lihua'nın burnunu çektiğini duydu.

"O." dedi Lihua, "Annemin eşi." Sonra sakinleşip gözlerini silerek geri çekildi ve bakışları kucağında bir şekilde konuşmaya devam etti. "Benim babammış gibi davranmasını sevmiyorum. İstemediğim şeyleri yapmamı söylüyor, her gün et yememi istiyor. Ve tüm o kuralları..."

Yibo gözlerini karartmış bir şekilde Lihua'nın gözyaşlarıyla ıslanan saçlarını yüzünden çekip bakışlarını yeniden yakaladı. "Zaten o senin baban değil." Bunları söylemeye ne kadar hakkı olduğunu bilmese de içinden geldiği gibi devam etti. "Senin baban benim. Sadece ben."

"Baba o zaman bana bir söz verir misin?" Lihua mırıldanıp kedi gibi yeniden koynuna sokulduğunda Yibo başını salladı. "Ne olursa."

"Bundan böyle benden bir şey saklamasan olmaz mı?" 


End file.
